Backyardigans X stories
by soulripper13
Summary: This is a collection of backyardigans X stories ft my OCs The way this work is you sugesst a story, if i like it i'll type it up, OC charecters Anubis cat- a black cat, Steven Wolf- A red wolf, drew and Donny lizard- two twin green lizard brothers a couple rules is i hve right to change plot, no gay boy/boy but girl/girl is allowed PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS the only way i'll add
1. STORY 1: The Girls Tea Party

STORY 1. The Girls Tea Party

(contains: lesbians, fingering, licking, panties)

It was another standard day in Normville as Tasha Hippo, Uniqua Pink, and Anubis Cat were at Tasha's house having a tea party. Their parents were at work as they were drinking tea and eating cookies Mrs. Hippo made the day before

"Hey Tasha do you want jam or jelly on your toast?" Anubis asked pulling a piece of bread from the toaster

"Jelly" Tasha replied

"Jam for me" Uniqua replied

"Here you go" Anubis said handing them the toast as she sat down brushing her tail

"You know Austin when makes me toast he always putts a little dab of butter, the perfect amount, it softens the bread but doesn't leave a taste" Uniqua said biting into the toast

"You have the hots for Austin Don't you" Tasha said giggling"

"Do not, we're friends" Uniqua replied

"Well you best be sure, because you don't take him someone else will" Anubis said as Uniqua looked at her

"You don't plan on…" Uniqua said as Anubis cut her off

"what no, Uniqua you're my friend" Anubis said rubbing Uniqua's butt as she sighed as Uniqua did the same to Anubis as she purred

"You like that, don't you, you little pussy" Uniqua said

"Uniqua?" Tasha said cleaning her ear

"What, Pussy is the term for female cat" Anubis said

"I just thought you were flirting with her" Tasha said as Uniqua spit her toast out

"That was not flirting" Uniqua replied defensively

"You had your hands on eachothers butts" Tasha replied as they were still feeling eachother's backsides

"You're point, it feels good, here try it" Anubis said putting her hand on Tasha's butt as she grinned in pleasure

"Damn, Anubis, you're claws feel so good you mind going a little further" Tasha said as Anubis moved her claw up between Tasha's as she shook her legs laughing as her panties were getting moist

"Great, now my undies are wet" Tasha said sarcastically as Uniqua put her hand under her dress

"They most certainty are" Uniqua said pulling them off they were red panties with a yellow flower on the front

"Nice panties, Tasha, they really suit you " Anubis said

"You like them" Tasha said flattered

"Can I try them on, I wanna see what I look like with them" Anubis asked

"for you two anything' she said as Anubis pulled off her dark yellow panties tossing them on the table

"Here try these on" Anubis said handing Tasha her panties as they both put on eachother's undergarments

"Well Uni, what do you think" Tasha asked waving her butt at her

"Those do make your butt look curvier" Uniqua said in Modesty

"How about these" Anubis said taking off her skirt

"Those look good on your hips" Tasha said as Anubis leapt on Tasha their crotches rubbing together

"You moist panties are getting me moist" Anubis said removing Tasha's dress as she pulled off Anubis' shirt

"Hey Uni, take it off" Tasha gestured for Uniqua to unbutton her overalls as she unfastened the buttons as the pink overalls hit the floor Uniqua was wearing dark pink panties with light pink circles

"Uni, those are so cute on you" Tasha said feeling the thick elastic band as Anubis moved the crotch exposing Uniqua's two flaps to her pussy

"Now uni, let me show you how a pussy plays with another pussy" Anubis said sticking her tongue as she groaned as Anubis continued licking as Uniqua spraying Anubis with a white hot liquid

"Uniqua, you're delicious" Anubis said licking her fingers as she pulled off Uniqua's panties throwing them across the room

"I think it's only fair you two get naked" Uniqua said pulling of Tasha's undergarment off of Anubis

"Ohh, you hear that Tasha, Uni's a lil' feisty" Anubis said as Tasha undressed as the 3 girl were their standing nude in front of each other

"If only the boys knew what our tea parties were really about" Anubis said pulling out a camera taking poses of herself with the other girls

"Maybe day we could invite them" Uniqua said as Tasha was holding open her lips as Anubis snapped a pic

"These will look good" Anubis said

(20 minutes later) the girls were fully dressed (although they decided to let each other burrow their undies whenever they wanted) as their parent arrived

"So uniqua, how was your tea party with the other's Mrs. Pink asked

"Oh usual" Uniqua replied walking back to the house with her.


	2. STORY 2: Seducing Agent Secret

STORY 2. Seducing Agent Secret (plot by "Dr-sin-is-in")

(contains: roleplay, femdom, nudity, good VS evil, anal sex)

_The fallowing story takes place in the I.S.S. realm_

It was 8:00 pm in London where Agent Secret (Pablo) get a message that the notorious Lady in Pink (Uniqua) was working on her evil plan, the details were sketchy, as Pablo stopped in front of the Big Ben in a sleek sports car wearing a black suit turning a camouflage as it turned invisible as he looked at tower as he pushed a button causing his shoes to emit flames as he floated to the clock-face as he peeked inside it was empty as he snuck in

"_Looks like no one's home_" Pablo thought to himself sneaking thru a doorway entering a dark room

"_Where am I_" Pablo thought feeling the floor as he turned his night-vision goggles he was in an oversized bathroom as he heard voices he snuck into a cabinet

"How is the machine coming along henchman Tyrone" Uniqua said wearing a pink coat and a white hat

"Coming along fine boss…I mean lady" Tyrone said as the lights turned on

"I'm gonna take a bath, don't disturb me, unless it's important" Uniqua said locking the door with a key around her neck as Uniqua unbuttoned her coat removing it wearing her undergarment as Pablo couldn't help but admire her smooth pink skin as she slid off her panties running the bathwater. Pablo was sweating at the risk of getting caught as Uniqua dozed off into a sleep as Pablo tried to leave the room fumbling with the knob

"_Oh give me a break_" Pablo thought to himself as he noticed Uniqua in the tub as he slowly walked up to her turning off the water considering it was still running as he placed his hand on her chest reaching for the key as Uniqua snapped out of her daze noticing Pablo's hand as he looked up at him looking back down at his hand on her breast jaw dropped

"This'd better a dream" Uniqua said mildly shocked

"Sadly it's not Pink, but this isn't what it looks like I just want the keys around your neck, which was a fancy tubular piece

"Oh Secret, you want this" Uniqua said removing the tubular key gesturing to her crotch as she grunted forcefully sliding it in her cunt

"Come and get it" she gestured with her fingers as Pablo pulled out a pair of nunchucks swinging them as Uniqua pulled a katana of the wall swinging it as Pablo charged her as their weapons clashed as Pablo knocked to katana from Uniqua's hand

"What are you gonna do know, finish me" Uniqua said sarcastically

"Finish you, I'm the good guy, I'm just gonna take the keys and leave" Pablo said

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Agent Secret, my guards are in the building. If you leave this room I'll call them and they'll get you, but if you want out, we could work something in trade" Uniqua said pulling the key out from her cunt by the string twirling it

"What kind of trade" Pablo asked as Uniqua giggled

"Well let's look at the facts, I'm naked, it's only fair you take your clothes off" Uniqua said ripping of Pablo suit as she looked down at his member

"Wow, Secret, you're enjoying this, aren't you" Uniqua said as he looked down at his erected penis

"Damn, betrayed by my own manhood" Pablo muttered

"Your damn, is my blessing' Uniqua said throwing him in the huge tub as she proceeded to lick the head of Pablo's dick as she stopped readjusting herself as she drained the water from the tub as she was teasing his manhood with her anal muscles as they pulled him in like a suction as they both heard a soft squishy_ PLOP _as Uniqua moaned

"This is very naughty of you Pink" Pablo said somewhat enjoying probing Uniqua's soft skin

"Of Corse it's naughty, I'm evil silly" Uniqua said clenching on Pablo as he pushed deeper

"SECRET!" Uniqua yelled climaxing

"YES PINK!" Pablo grunting grabbing her side forcefully

"I'm…I'm…gonna…AAHHH!" she stuttered splattering Pablo's crotch in a white gooey coating as she pulled him with her remaining strength

"…cum?" Pablo filled in as pink fainted from the experience as Pablo fell over her as they both dazed out with hot sticky juices on each other as Pablo squirted filling up her butt as they just laid there as Uniqua handed him the key along with some blueprints

'You deserve them, we should really do this again" Pablo said putting his suit back on adjusting his tie

"I'd love to Secret" Uniqua said as they pulled into a kiss

"Next time we see each other, we're enemies" Pablo said leaving the room

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Uniqua said as Pablo escaped thru the window eluding all the guards as he got in his car

"Come in Mrs. T, I got the blueprints" Pablo spoke into the radio as Tasha appeared on the screen

"Roger that, Good work Agent Secret…is that Pink lipstick on you?" Tasha asked

"What, I got the blueprints" Pablo replied

"Meet me back at base" Tasha said as the screen went blank.


	3. STORY 3: Trick or Treat

Story or Treat

(contains: cowgirl, losing virginity vaginal sex, squirting, blowjob roleplay)

7:00 PM

It was Halloween in Normville, all the kids were dressing up and searching for pillow sheets to fill with candy. The gang was getting dressed up as they came out wearing their costumes.

"Well what do you think?" Tasha asked posing in her costume which was that of a cowgirl with a red hat and a plastic revolver. Pablo was dressed as a pirate, Tyrone was a police officer, Uniqua was a Hawaiian princess, Austin was a knight, Anubis was a doctor, Drew and Donny were rockers and Steven was a racecar driver.

"Looks very western" Steven said as they pulled out a map

"Let's see if we circle Widowscreek we can reach Hurwitz drive by 9:00, quick enough to get the good candy" Austin said

"Especially if we skip Hudson Street, they only give out those little fun-size candies" Uniqua said

"But let's hit Cooper AVE. first, they start out with the king size bars" Tasha said

"So we split up and circle the areas we meet back at the cul-de-sac to divide and trade" Drew said as they split up. The 9 of them split up and went trick or treating

9:00 PM the Group meet back at the cul-de-sac after 2 hours dragging their candy as they met at Uniqua's house

"My folk are at a business meeting, they won't be back until tomorrow so I suppose a sleepover is in order" Uniqua said clinging to her boyfriend Austin as they called their parents to get permission and get their sleeping bags as they met back with Uniqua as they all emptied their bags on Uniqua's bedroom floor creating one big pile of candy

"I have a milky way, who has the best trade" Drew said as Tasha snatched it

"The Hippo bandit strikes again" Tasha said as Tyrone grabbed her arm

"Tasha, give him the candy back" Tyrone said as she unwrapped licking it

"Still want it" she joked as Drew charged her as she punched him in the nose

"Ow, sh*t that hurt" Drew said clenching his bleeding nose

"Lawbreaker, stealing and assult, you're coming with me" Tyrone said. Taking her upstairs

"Tyrone use my parents room" Uniqua said as he smiled back

"I'll patch that nose" Anubis said taking Drew to the bathroom

Tyrone dropped Tasha on Mrs. Pink's bed as pinned her

"Any words" he said grinning

"Yes, what did do to deserve such a handsome officer in bed" Tasha said gripping his leg as she turned him pinning him on his back

"You know I like the wild west" Tyrone said

"Then I'm your girl" she said splitting her legs as Tyrone fumbled thru the drawers

"Ah Ha" Tyrone said putting a bottle of clear gel as unfastened Tasha's outfit squirting get on her lips as he placed his fingers coating her inside as she grinned grabbing Tyrone's newly erect placing the tip in her pussy as she slammed down riding him cowgirl style as he grabbed her naked body placing a finger up her ass

(in the bathroom)

Anubis was sticking rolled up toilet paper in Drew's nostrils to stop the bleeding now let's see I should probably clean you up" Anubis said grabbing a washcloth to wipe up the blood as she bent over reaching in the tub as Drew got a view up her skirt seeing white cotton panties that matched her outfit as he pinched her crotch pulling back the cloth as he let go it made a smack on her skin as she jumped turning to him

"Nice panties" Drew said smiling as she blushed and her face turned red

"PERV" she grinned

"I not joking, I liked it" Drew said holding her hand as he locked the bathroom door as Anubis tried to pull away

"Shh. Anubis, listen to me I've never said thisbut I love you, and I want you to enjoy this" he said kissing her as she groaned but gave up wrapping tongues with him as he unfastened her costume sitting her on the sink counter unzipping his pants

"Whoa, drew…you're huge" Anubis said shyly

"Don't worry, this only hurts the first time" Drew said

"Just…this is my first time …so please…be gentle" Anubis said as Drew slid off her panties sniffing them as he started at her virgin pussy

"quit looking, just do it…get it over with" Anubis pleaded

"Do you want this?" Drew asked confused

"i…i…um…yes… I've wanted it… I'm just too shy to tell you" Anubis shed a tear as Drew wiped it

" don't worry babe, tonight this rockers gonna rock your world and your body" Drew said as Anubis shed her former-self as a smiled appeared on her shocked face "Lizard, take me, it's yours" Anubis said bending over the toilet swinging her tails as drew licked her crotch as she giggled as he slid his finger between her lips as he placed his thumb in her ass, as her body shacked vigorously

"Where do you want it" Drew asked as she thought

" in the front, I want you to pop my cherry" Anubis said as Drew squeezed in between her lips as she purred as he trusted back and forth

"Drew, I've dreamt of this night…harder" Anubis moaned

"For a virgin, you're pretty talented" Drew complemented

"I masturbate a lot and I lick myself too." Anubis said squirming

"Ohh Anubis… I'm gonna …" Drew said pulling out holding in his load as Anubis body was vibrating

"AHHH…" Anubis groaned squirting all over Drew's lower chest in a mixture of cum and blood as Drew turned her around shooting her mouth full of cum as it slid down the back of her throat

"MMM…tasty" she said hugging him

"I love you" they both said simultaneously hugging


	4. STORY 4: The Broken Vase

Story 4: The Broken Vase (Plot by "TT91")

(contains: Blackmail, double penetration, anal, vaginal, boy/girl, thressome )

It was around noon in Normville and the kids were split up playing various activities. Drew and Donny Lizard were playing Guitar Hero

"Hey Donny get me root beer, will ya" drew asked as Donny paused the game and put the plastic controller shaped like a Gibson Flying V on his bed

"You better not start the game" Donny said going downstairs to the kitchen as he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of root beer it slipped from his hand as a blackish furry hand caught it in mid-air Donny turned to see his neighbor Anubis Cat, she was wearing a Tan button up shirt and a dull yellow skirt and long socks

"Whoa…Anubis, you scared the hell out of me… how did you get in here anyways?" Donny asked as Anubis pointed to the window

"Cat reflexes" Anubis smirked shaking the can

"Your brother around" Anubis asked with a devious look on her face

"He's in our room, why?" Donny asked as she covered his mouth putting a finger to her lips as she tip-toed upstairs

"Watch and learn" Anubis said shaking the can, hiding as Donny opened the door

"Hey, where's my soda?" Drew asked as Anubis jumped out

"Right here" she said pulling the tab as soda shot out coating Drew's face

"Anubis, what the hell was that for?" Drew exclaimed as Anubis giggled

"Do I really need a reason" Anubis said walking to Drew as he clenched his fist

"Why I Otta" Drew clenched his teeth

"Is that anyway to treat a girl" Anubis said as Drew pushed Anubis down on the mattress as she picked up a Magic 8 ball and threw it as the ball hit the wall and bounced back

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me" Drew said as an Anubis picked up a Rubix Cube Throwing it as the cube bounced of Drew causing him to fall back landing on the desk as a loud shatter was heard and Drew jumped up

"You better hope there's no glass in my back" Drew said sarcastically as Donny gasped

"What Donny…Oh my god" Drew said picking up a shard of pottery.

"Uncle Fang's Vase, it's broken" Drew said emotionless as Anubis walked up

"Oh my… Drew I'm so sorry, I was only playing around…I didn't mean to" Anubis stuttered as Drew slowly walked up and smacked her

"That vase has been in my family for generation, I can't wait to see what dad will do to you when I tell him you broke it" Donny outburst

"What, it was an accident, please don't tell, I'll do anything" Anubis pleaded as she knelled down crying

"Don't beg, I can't wait to see you get… Wait bro" Donny said as Drew interrupted him

"Why should be snitches, I want to see her punished just as much as you but maybe we could work something out" Drew said in a sleazy tone

"What do you mean" Anubis said confused as Drew put his finger on her lips

"Easy, if this little kitty does a favor for us, then we won't rattle on her" Drew said

"I like that" Donny agreed

"Ok, whatever you say, just don't tell" Anubis said wiping her tears

"You will never trick or prank us again" Donny said as Anubis nodded

"All I wanted to hear" Donny said as Drew smiled

"However I'm not so easy to please, take your clothes off" Drew said closing the blinds on his bedroom window and locking his door

"What, My clothes!?" Anubis exclaimed "Ok… fine" she said as she sat down on the bed pulling her sock as it slid off

"Here, let me help" Donny said unfastening the buttons on Anubis' shirt as he tossed it on the floor. After a while Anubis was standing in front of the two Lizard boys in nothing but her pair of dull yellow panties

"Take em' off, kitty" Drew said as she coved the crotch of her undergarment

"I'm not taking of my undies, in front of you, please don't make me" Anubis pleaded as Donny picked up the phone

"Ok, I'll just call our folks and… No, if that's what you want" Anubis cried as she ran her finger across the elastic band as slid her undergarment to the floor as Drew pinned her down licking her chest as his tongue made it down to her crotch as he ran his tongue between the folds of her pussy sending chills across her body as Drew stood up unfastening his belt and his pants his the floor

"Donny, watch, this is how you fuck a girl" Drew said as Anubis pleaded

"No, Drew, I'm begging you" Anubis cried as Donny started digging thru his stuff as Drew rolled her over on top of him as he lined the tip of his penis against her cunt as forcefully pushed it in as Anubis let out a soft cry of pain as Drew grabbed her hips as guided her up and down as Anubis was crying

"Drew stop, I'm begging" Anubis repeated as he kept thrusting in and out and Donny lined up his dick against Anubis' butt

"No, not there, anything but thaaAAA" Anubis squealed as it was quickly cut off Donny gagged her with her own panties as the two brothers kept thrusting and destroying both holes of the young feline virgin as her anal muscles clenched as she produced a huge orgasm, Donny slipped out and Drew turned her 180 around corkscrewing her on his dick as Donny shot a load all over Anubis' chest as Drew pushed her off pulling out the panties gagging her as he rammed his penis in her mouth thrusting as he ejaculated all over her face as he threw her on the bed

"Come On bro, let's get dressed" Drew said as they got dressed

"I'm so filthy" Anubis sobbed

"You got that right, how does it fell being the lil' slut you are" Donny chuckled as Drew yanked his ear

"Donny, stop, she's been thru enough, we wanna get even, not ruin her" drew said handing Anubis her clothes

"Look on the bright side, you're not gonna get in trouble, and I saw you smiling" Donny said

"Yeah Kitty, don't pretend you didn't like it" Drew said licking her tongue

"It was so wrong… but it did feel good…during the end" Anubis said admitting defeat as Drew unlocked the door

"Take a bath Anubis, you deserve it" Drew said holding her hand as she blushed

"I'm in the clear right" Anubis said walking toward the bathroom" Anubis smiled

"Of course" Drew said closing the door

"You got it right!" Drew asked as Donny held up a camera

"Got it all, very kinky" Donny said.


	5. STORY 5: Fun N Games (Part 1 of 3)

Story 5: Fun N' Games (Idea by "TT91" )

(Contains: sex, girl on girl, masterbating)

It was a rainy day in Normville. Tasha was helping Uniqua clean up her bedroom, which was somewhat messy.

"Where do you want this?" Tasha said holding up a small figurine

"Oh this goes on the shelf" Uniqua said as Tasha placed the figure on a shelf

"we're finally done, what do you want to do Tasha" Uniqua asked finishing folding up her clothes

"We could play a game" Tasha said sitting down on Uniqua's bed crossing her legs as she sat Indian style

"Ok, I'm gonna get some snacks, I'll be right back" Uniqua said leaving her bedroom door as she walked downstairs noticing a letter on the fridge

"_Dear Uniqua_

_Went out to lunch, be back at 4:00_

_Mom and Dad"_

Uniqua opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese sticks, yogurt and bananas. Uniqua went back upstairs carrying the food, tossing a yogurt cup to Tasha

"Thanks Uni" Tasha replied peeling back the foil and digging a spoon in the cup

"So, what game do you want to play?" Uniqua asked hopping on the bed landing near Tasha

"Well, there's two of us so Simon says, is out of the question, oh I know, Truth or Dare" Tasha said putting the yogurt cup on the nightstand.

"Well there are only two people but sure, It's my house, I go first" Uniqua said

"I pick truth" Tasha said

"If you could kiss any of the boys, who would it be?" Uniqua asked

"Probably either, Tyrone or Austin, you're turn" Tasha replied

"Truth" Uniqua responded.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Tasha asked rubbing Uniqua's hand

"Well…no, no really" Uniqua responded

"You've never kissed anyone, I thought you and Austin had a thing" Tasha said

"I like him, and I want to kiss him, but I just get nervous" Uniqua said

"Maybe you need practice, I'll kiss you" Tasha offered

"You, kissing me, but you're a girl" Tasha said

"It's only practice, are you scared" Tasha taunted as Uniqua rolled on the bed

"No, not of you" Uniqua said sternly

"Then pucker up" Tasha said before quickly kissing Uniqua on her lips as Uniqua grunted as Tasha slid her tongue into Uniqua's mouth wrapping their tongues as Uniqua stopped hesitating and rolled her tongue. Tasha noticed this as Uniqua placed a hand on her leg

"You're enjoying this aren't you" Tasha said as Uniqua quickly removed her hand

"No, I wasn't" Uniqua responded defensively "Wait did you plan this"

"That counts as your question" Tasha said

"Fine" Uniqua said

"Partially, I planned the kissing, I didn't expect you rubbing me legs like that

My turn" Tasha said "I dare you to…get undressed" Tasha said as Uniqua grinned

"Uh… Fine" Uniqua said fondeling the buttons on her overall as the hit the floor and Uniqua was standing in front of Tasha

"Everything Uni, Undies too" Tasha said placing her thumbs around the elastic band and sliding them off Uniqua's legs

"Tasha" Uniqua said in defense as Tasha twirled her panties around her fingers

"Take em off" Uniqua said as Tasha giggled

"Ok Uniqua" Tasha said sliding off her own undergarment tossing it to Uniqua as she caught it she noticed the crotch to it was mois "You think you're tough now" Tasha gestured as Uniqua tossed it back

"Rub your face in it" Uniqua said smiling as Tasha looked at her

"Uniqua, you can't be serious" Tasha said as Uniqua gave her a glare

"Are you chicken" Uniqua giggled.

"Never" Tasha said putting the panties up to her nose smelling the sweet aroma as she licked the wet spot as she heard a faint sound she looked up seeing Uniqua rubbing a finger on the surface of her vagina

"You like the show Uni" Tasha said standing up pouncing her as Uniqua pointed her finger at her Tasha placed it in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around Uniqua's sticky finger Tasha laid down spreading her legs apart

"Come on Uni, you know you want to" Tasha said as Uniqua crawled over her gently pushing her finger in between Tasha's fold as she let out a soft groan she did the same placing two finger in as Uniqua moaned Tasha pushed and pulled the fingers back and forth and Uniqua did the same as Uniqua grabbed a pillow and covered Tasha's face

"keep it on, I want this to be a surprise" Uniqua said as she placed a finger from each hand in Tasha's pussy spreading the entrance filling the hole with her tongue

"Oh Uniqua, I don't know what you're doing but I like it" Tasha grunted

"How much" Uniqua teased

"I Love iieeeEEEAAAAHHHH!" Tasha said shooting a clearing liquid all over Uniqua's lower face as she was frantically panting

"Uniqua…that was the best Orgasm… I've ever had" Tasha said removing the pillow.

"To bad there's nothing else we could use" Tasha said

"I think there is, I'll be right back" Uniqua said leaving her room

"Put some clothes on Uni" Tasha said

"Were all alone Tasha" Uniqua said entering her parent's room as she searched under her mom's side of the bed and pulled out a box and walked back to her room.

"What's in the box" Tasha asked

"What isn't in here" Uniqua said opening the box as a bunch of adult toys filled up the box

"Your parent's be into some very weird stuff" Tasha said holding up a huge vibrator as she pushed the button in flopped all around, vibrating with so much force it fell out of Tasha's hand making a continuous knock on the floor as Uniqua picked it up and turned it off and searched the box

"Ah ha" Uniqua said pulling out a neon pink dildo as laid Tasha on her bed and then she rammed one of the edges in Tasha as she gripped the dildo and lined the other end against her cunt and squeezed it in as she fell on Tasha gripping the dildo with her vaginal muscles as both of them were thrusting in opposite turns as they squealed after 5 minutes coating the dildo in cum as it slid out of them hitting the floor.

"That was fun Tasha" Uniqua said gasping her breath wiping the excess cum of her vagina

"It certainly was" Tasha said sucking the juices off the dildo

"I was we had the real thing" Uniqua said

"So you're not so shy anymore, we let's make it happen and call two of the boys over" Tasha said picking up the phone telling the boys to "Come over for a surprise".

(To be continued)


	6. STORY 5: Fun N Games (Part 2 of 3)

Story 5: Fun N' Games Part 2

Tasha punched some number into the phone as a rings cold be heard on the other side

"Hello, this is the Kangaroo residence, who's speaking?" Austin responded

"Austin, It's me Tasha, look I'm over at Uniqua's house and was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over" Tasha asked

"Oh, you're bringing Austin over" Uniqua said smiling rubbing her crotch on sheets of her bed

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over, Steven's over here, you want him to come over?" Austin asked

"Steven!, oh ok fine" Tasha said

"See you later Austin said hanging up the phone

"Who was that Austin?" Steven Wolf asked flipping thru TV channels

"Tasha, her and Uniqua invited us to come over

"Tasha, why would she invite us both… she hates me? Steven asked, finishing a glass of juice as they left the house

" I wonder what they want" Austin asked walking to Uniqua's house as he turned the knob entering the house, It looks empty. Steven said "Probably a poor attempt at a joke" Steven said walking upstairs

"I bet there not even here" Steven said frustrated

"Check Uniqua's room" Austin said as Steven open the bedroom door

"Oh my fucking god…it's empty" Steven said sarcastically noticing no one was in the room and the light was off as Uniqua stepped out of the bathroom wearing a nightgown pretend yawning

"Austin, Steven! What the hell" Uniqua shouted pretending to be surprised

"What do you mean, you invited us" Steven said

"Tasha told me you'd be coming but I didn't know soon" Uniqua exclaimed backing into her room as Tasha pooped her head from the doorway wearing her dress

"Surprise, she yelled scaring them into Uniqua's room as she closed and locked the door

"What is the meaning of this?" Austin asked shocked seeing the girls lock him and Steven in the room

"Tasha's probably getting back at me, for what I don't know" Steven said as Tasha pinned him to Uniqua's couch

"You're partially right Steven, but it's you getting INSIDE… of me" Tasha said as Steven smacked her

"Pervert" he yelled as Tasha shoved her sticky panties from earlier in Steven's mouth as she fumbled his belt

"I think we should leave those two alone" Austin said as Uniqua crawled on her bed

"Hop on, you're a kangaroo, it shouldn't be that hard" Uniqua said gesturing him as he climbed on as Uniqua pulled him down as he laid next to her

"Uniqua, I've never seen this side of you" Austin said

"Thank Tasha, I want you to do me a favor" Uniqua said as Austin rubbed her gown

"You're my best friend; of course I'll do something, what?" Austin asked

"I want you to… make love with me" Uniqua said somewhat shy but still taken over by lust

"You want me to" (Austin gestered with his finger)"inside you" Austin said as Uniqua slid off her panties and threw them on the floor sitting next to Austin wearing a cute light pink sleeping gown

"Uniqua, Of course, I've dreamed of you asking me that" Austin said as hepulled the bed covers over them and Uniqua removed his short and his penis pocked thru the fly of his boxers

"I don't want them watching" Austin said

"Whatever floats your boat" Uniqua said positioning herself as Austin lined the tip of his penis against her pussy and gently pushed in, it was most pleasurable experience she ever felt, she felt his heartbeat as her vagina retracted to the pulse inside it as Austin plunged deep as Uniqua clenched the pillow

"Look at what they're doing; why don't we do something like that" Tasha teased removing Steven's boxers shocked at what she saw

"Whoa, Steven is that natural, because that thing is huge" Tasha said knelling on Steven wearing her dress but no underwear as her flaps were gently rubbing the tip of Steven's dick. As she pressed down and twisted, she grunted when she finally got Steven inside her bouncing on him

"Steven, I had you all wrong, can you forgive me" Tasha moaned as Steven grunted

"Oh my, Hippo, you are so tight" Steven grunted feeling he was splitting Tasha's cunt in two. Don't hold back Wolf, I want it rough" Tasha grunt as Steven trusted as his knot pushed thru Tasha's fold hitting the hilt as she squealed

"Yes Steven, Right there" She moaned thrusting as Steven pushed in and out letting out a childish howl pushing Tasha off of him as he clenched his dick vigorously jacking off as he held his erect penis over Tasha letting go as it sprayed drenching her stomach in his sticky sperm.

Austin was slowly wiggling inside Uniqua as she moaned

"Austin, you're so delicate" Uniqua completed as Austin put his finger as a small tab of fkesh between Uniqua's pussy and gently touced it. He began softly rubbing her clitoris as she tighten her muscles

"Hey Uniqua, ease up your grip I want to pull out" Austin said

"Austin, cum inside me please" Uniqua said as Austin released all effort in holding his load as Uniqua's insides were filled with goop and Austin pulled out making a loud POP as Uniqua moaned.

"Austin, you're the best" Uniqua moaned lying under her sheets

"He's probably good, but nothing compared to Steven" Tasha said wiping off her stomach

"Thanks Tasha

"Steven is bigger yes, but it's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it" Uniqua said

"Then lets trade and see which boy is the better fucker" Tasha said licking her lip

"Two girls in on day I'm in" Steven said walking to Uniqua

"Uni, are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked

"If getting my cunt destroyed by Steven will prove to Tasha you're the better lover then so be it, if Tasha can take him, so can I" Uniqua said confident about herself. Exiting the bed taking off her gown Walking towards Steven and Tasha took off her dress and walked to the bed

"Let's get this over with" Uniqua said

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this" Steve said

"This is my fist day, so please be gentle" Uniqua whispered in his ear.

(To be Continued)


	7. STORY 5: Fun N' Games (part 3 of 3)

Story 5: Fun N' Games Part 3

Steven Grabbed Uniqua and layed her down on the sofa and rubbed his erected penis acroos Uniqua as it squeezed thru the hole between her legs

"Tasha was right, your penis is like twice as thick as Austin's" Uniqua groaned as he slid halfay in her, Uniqua tried to squeeze her muscles on it, it did no good for his dick was to dense as Steven trusted in and out.

Tasha crawled up the bed as Austin helped her up and slid two fingers up her pussy

"Tasha, you're so moist" Austin complemented placing the finger in his mouth "And delicious" Austin said as Tasha laid down as Austin held her legs up wiggling his way in the tunnels of flesh as Tasha felt a gentle pinch smiling

"Austin, right there" Tasha moaned as Austin's dick was rubbing Tasha's G-spot as she closed her eyes squeezing him legs as they wrapped aroung his torso and she flipped him as landed on his back as bounced up and down on them

"How do you like this bouncing Kangaroo boy" Tasha grunted and Austin's penis went deeper in the young hippo .

Steven grabbed Uniqua's Sides puhing in her grinning her placed his finger in her ass

"Steven, I've never done that before" Uniqua said in defense

"We when you cum, I have a big surprise for you, and it rhymes with anal sex" Steven said smiling

"Uniqua, you're in for a treat" Tasha said

"I heard anal sex is more painful, by gives more long term pleasure" Austin said

"Why don't we try it out" Tasha said rubbing Austin's chin

"Ok Tasha" Austin responded

"hey Uni, hand me one of those toys" Tasha said as Uniqua and Steven repositioned as she sat on his lap and reached for the box tossing a hard plastic vibrator to Tasha, as she lossened her ana mucles and pressed the plastic vibraor in her anus and pushed the button as a muffled BBZZZZ was heardas Tasha groned in please licking Austin's chest as hecrotch was shaking, Austin felt the pulse affecting his dick as he grinned.

Uniqua pulled out a Vibrator and Handed Steven

"Place it in" Uniqua said in a slut-like tone as Steven thrusted it in and twisted the knob seeting it to max power as Uniqua's whole body was shacking, Austin turned Tashas vibrator to full power as her body as shaking as both girls were screaming along with both boys as Steven shot a huge load in Uniqua as the vibrator was shaking her body shaking the liquid as Steven pulled out and Uniqua stood up, liquid pouring out as Steven carried her to the bed, vibrator still in her ass at max power as he sat her on Tasha as she sucked Uniqua's cunt, Austin gave Uniqua a huge passionate kiss

"I Love you Austin" Uniqua muttered

"I Love you too Uniqua" Austin said as they wrapped their tongues as they got off the other couple as Austin shot his sperm on Tasha's chest

"Let's take a hot bath Uni" Austin said as they left the room he carried her to the bathroom Bridal style putting his hand on her butt  
"Should I leave it in, or take it out" Austin asked

"Take it out, I have you, to take its place" Uniqua said as Austin pulled the huge vibrator out of Uniqua's ass and tossed it on the bed as Steven picked it up and slid it yp Tasha's pussy and turned both vibrators on full rumble and he placed his penis in her mouth.

In the tub Austin was filling up the water and he and Uniqua stepped out

"So, who was better?" Austin asked

"No contest, you were, you have sex with passion, Steven just gave a deep fuck as he was stiff, no different than a piece of warm plastic, but I felt your pulse, something living. I would have sex with you, anyday" Uniqua said as Austin poured body wash on her.

"I feel so loose in my pussy, I guess I wol'nt just use it for peeing anymore" Uniqua said asthey both soaked in pleasure

"Austin, will you be my boyfriend?" Uniqua asked

"Sure, and you can be my girlfriend" Austin clearified.

Steven pulled both vibrators out of Tasha turning them off

"Steven, you son of a bitch, that was awesome, I've never felt that much pressure" Tasha said as Steven crawled to her cyunt

"Let me clean it" Steven said scooping the cum out of her with his tounge

"We should clean these sheets" Steven said

As Tasha got up

"something tells me Uniqua doesn't want to lie in our juice" Tasha agreed as the took off the sheets and put the toys in the box and put back under Mrs. Pink's bed and they walked in the tub

"Uniqua, your tub is huge" Steven said

Amazed

"Hop in" Austin said as Steven and Tasha got in the tub

"This warm water is to die for" Tasha moaned

"By the way, what happened in my bedroom stays in my bedroom" Uniqua said seriously

"Hopefully that doesn't mean, were dating only in your room" Austin said

"I'm talking sexually" Uniqua said

"I can't believe we just did all that" Tasha said rubbing soap on her body

"So now we know who the better lover is Austin said

"Yeah, we sure do" Steven said

"Me" the responded at the same time

"Wait, who's better" They both asked the girls as they whispered

"Let's say it's a tie, you're both very talented boys and we were lucky to have you. Tasha said flirty.

"I agree with that" Uniqua said washing body wash off

"Both of you girls were amazing" Austin said

"You can say that again" Steven said

"Both of you girls were amazing" Austin repeated as the girls giggled.

"Well after this bath, I'm gonna lie down, I feel I won't be masturbating for a week" Uniqua said noting her vagina was sore

"I'll join you sweetie

"Let's have the sofa" Steven said to Tasha

"Let's just sleep until my parent's get home in 3 hours" Uniqua said as they sat in the tub conversating.


	8. Sory 6: Blast Off

Story 6: Blast Off (Ideas by "TT91")

(Contains: Boy on girl, oral sex, fingering/handjob, anal and vaginal sex)

It was a sunny day in Normville, like most other days as Pablo was outside setting up some cardboard boxes

"That looks good" Pablo said setting a model rocket on the biggest box as he talked into a Dixie cup

"Mission control this is Pablo, we are ready for take-off" Pablo said opening a lighter as he lit the fuse and ran

".1…. -"

BOOM

"—Blast off!" Pablo said as he saw the rocket flying across the street as he picked up the Dixie cup

"Uh Huston we have a problem" Pablo said running inside

(Across the street a few minutes before)

Anubis was in her room sitting in her Pajamas at her desk as she was working on her model Sphinx

"Ah, the great Sphinx of Giza, the world's oldest monumental sculpture, built in 2558 BC under the reign of Pharaoh Khafra, truly a majestic piece -

BOOM

The rocket flew hitting Anubis' window

Kyahh…What the Fu..." Anubis yelled as she accidently tore the nose off the mini sculpture, Anubis opened the window picking up the rocket

"Hello, what's this"? Anubis said picking up the rocket seeing "Pablo" written on the side in crayon

"Pablo, when I get my hands on you!" Anubis yelled as she saw Pablo run in his house as she slammed the window as she switched out of her pajamas into her regular clothes she left her house and stomped across the street knocking of Pablo's door and an older penguin opened the door

"Oh Anubis Cat, what can I do for you" Pablo's mother asked as Anubis tried to keep her cool

"Where's Pablo" Anubis asked in a monotone voice

"He's in his living room

"Honey, your friend Anubis is here!" Mrs. Penguin yelled up

"Tell her I'm busy" Pablo asked

"It's urgent" Anubis said as they went upstairs

"She said it's urgent" Pablo's mom said opening her son's bedroom door

"Anubis, I'm sorry my rocket hit your house, please don't kill me" Pablo pleaded in a panic attack

"Pablo" Anubis softly as he continued panicking

"Pablo" Mrs. Penguin said in a caring tone as he continued panicking as Anubis yelled at the top of her lungs

"Pablo!... I'm not going to "Kill" you, we both know I'm not the violent type, plus beating you up wouldn't solve anything" Anubis said Pablo maintained his cool

"Oh Ok, that's good to hear

"Come with me Pablo there's something I want to show you" Anubis said as they left his house and walked across the Street and into Anubis' house

"Come up to my room" Anubis said extending her finger as he followed her

"Nice house, I don't think I've ever been in your house, let alone your bedroom" Pablo said as Anubis pointed to a rocket

"I assume this is yours" Anubis said pointing to the name written on it

"Yeah that's mine, I'm sorry I hit your house-"

"-I don't care you hit my house" Anubis said holding up the model

"Think is what I'm …upset about" Anubis said as she broke down crying as soon as she saw the damaged model

"Oh, I'm Sorry" Pablo responded slowly

"My Grandfather mailed this to me" Anubis sobbed

"Let me cheer you up, I can't stand to see you sulking, you want play astronauts with me" Pablo said as Anubis walked up to him smiling

SMACK

"No, I don't care about _Astronauts_, Because of your stupidity, I have to buy a new Sphinx of Giza model" Anubis said furiously

"So you don't want to play with me" Pablo responded cowering

"No, I don't want to play with you, I'm mad, I'd rather suck you dick than play Astronauts!" Anubis shouted shaking her fist

"Whoa, you would suck my dick?" Pablo said confused as Anubis covered her mouth

"Pablo I didn't mean" Anubis said reverting back to her normal shy self

"Look Anubis, you're my friend, how much does the model cost, I'll pay for it" Pablo said thinking about something

"$50, you don't have that kind of money" Anubis said

"Actually I have $130 In my piggy bank, I recently had my birthday two months ago, remember, and I know how to save" Pablo said

"Thanks Pablo" Anubis said as Pablo shook his head

"I don't come free, if I'm blowing birthday money on you; you need to do some blowing on me" Pablo said

"I'm not giving you money, I could just buy the model in 5 months when my birthday comes" Anubis said as Pablo shook his hands

"No you misunderstood, I'll buy the model, and you can keep your money, all you have to do is suck my dick, like you said you would" Pablo said

"What!, NEVER!" Anubis said walking away

"Ok, but the store probably won't have the same set in five month, so it's this or nothing" Pablo said as Anubis knew he was right

"Ok fine, let's just get this over with" Anubis said as Pablo handed Anubis the rocket

"Arouse me" Pablo said as Anubis sighed and admitted defeat as she licked the rocket like it was a penis

"Tastes like plastic" Anubis said disgusted

"Pretend it's a juicy ice pop, with the liquid sliding down Pablo said as she closed her eyes smiling as she wrapped her tongue around it

"MMm. Cherry" Anubis moaned tricking herself to believe it was a popsicle as he fingers slid between her skirt and she started rubbing her self

"Keep doing that Anubis" Pablo said as she heard a noise she opened her eyes and realized wat she was doing she stopped as notice Pablo had an erection and was jacking off

"Pervert" Anubis said

You were the first one masturbating, put that hand to use" Pablo said as Anubis firmly gripped Pablo's penis as pushed and pulled on it whoa kitty, oh oh" Pablo said as Anubis grinned knelling in front of him placing her mouth on his dick and blowing him as she made sucking noises

"mmm. Delicious" Anubis said closing one eyes as Pablo put his hands on the back of her head pushing her off as a stream of sperm flew and hit Anubis' face

"Uh sorry about cumming on your face" Pablo said Anubis was on the floor licking herself

"rrrrr" Anubis softly purred splitting her legs as she put her hand on her crotch an grabbed the elastic band of her panties sliding them off and tossing them on Pablo's head as he took them off notig they felt moist as she was fingering herself

"Come on Pablo, you know you want to" Anubis teased spreading her legs as holding her flaps open as Pablo crawled on her as she wrapped he hands around him and pushed him toward her as the crotches slammed together making a "Splat" sound as he speed up his thrusting as Anbis started grunting

"ah, ah, oh, oe, Pablo, I'm going to... Eyahhhh" Anubis squealed pushing up Pablo coating his chest in transparent fluid

"Sorry, when felines get aroused, we can't stop until we have an orgasm" Anubis said leaning on Pablo as he sat her up

"I didn't cum inside you" Pablo said as he was rubbing the tip of his dck against her anus gently pushing

"Wait no, not there" Anubis said as he trusted making a sticky "plop" sound as he bounced her up and down

"No, no, no, oh, oh, yeah, oh yeah, oh yes, yes, keeping going, I feel you pulse inside of me" Anubis grunted as Pablo picked up his rocket leaning it against Anubis' cunt

"Ready for a two-for one" Pablo teased

"Oh yeah, give it to me Pablo" Anubis screamed as he pushed the rocket in her pussy both pushing and pulling

"UUuuuhhh" Pablo grunted as he ejaculated filling Anubis' anus with cum as Anubis squealed having another orgasm as he her vaginal muscles compressed the rocket flew as it across the room landing on the floor coated in cum as both of the kids were heavily breathing as they got up

"Let's go to the model store" Pablo said as Anubis looked at her model

"You know what Pablo, call it strange but I think it looks better this way" Anubis said dmiring her model.


End file.
